James & the Giant Peach (With my OC)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: I wrote this in DeviantArt(My username is SelenaArianaFanGirl in it)This is the whole movie of JatGP but with an OC I created in it, Butterfly. Check out my gallery in DeviantArt if u wanna know anything about her.Just wanted to post this story here.I did my very best, hope you like it!
1. Fascinating Things

So the young boy enters the giant peach. While getting inside it, he starts changing from how he really looks like. When he gets in deeper, he starts hearing voices.

"Here, now. Where do you think you're goin', Yank?" Mrs. Ladybug said.

"I'm goin' stir-crazy.I gotta take a look around. Plan our escape from Spiker and Sponge," Centipede said.

"Escape? To where? We'll all be squashed... swatted... smooshed!" Earthworm said.

"No one's going to smoosh you, my dear boy. You're six feet long now," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Exactly," Butterfly agreed.

"Bigger target," said Earthworm.

"Let the biddies come," Centipede said. " I'll take 'em both on. I'm indefeatable. I'm indivisible. I'm..."

Before he finishes talking, the young boy fell in there. They did know who he was yet so everyone looked up and saw him falling from the hole in the side of the peach way up high.

"IN TROUBLE!" Centipede yelled.

The small figure bounced off Centipede,flew over Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly and slid off Earthworm.

"It's Spiker and Sponge!They found us!"Earthworm yelled.

"Hello," Glowworm said.

"It's the lad from the house," Mr. Grasshopper said."What's his name?"

Centipede slid in front of ,"Miserable tick,"

Earthworm butted in front,"I thought it was rotten little grub,"

Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly both came flying over the young boy.

"No no. That's what those horrible aunts call him." Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Yes, but what is his real name?" Butterfly asked, confused.

"His real name is...Well it's...uh," Mrs. Ladybug said, confused as well.

Miss Spider was the only one who knew who the young boy's name was. So she came down from her web.

"It's James," she said.

The young boy, James, was startled by her so he jumped back and let out a little yell.

"Look whatcha done now miss," Mrs. Ladybug said coming over to the little boy,"Scared him to death,"

James was really scared by all of them.

"Please!" he screamed,"Don't eat me!"

"Eat you?" Mrs. Ladybug asked, shocked.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Hey Glowworm!Turn on your lights!"Centipede yelled.

He clapped and the lights came on. There James saw was a centipede, grasshopper, earthworm, ladybug, spider, butterfly and glowworm.

"I'm a vegetarian," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I am one as well," Butterfly said.

"I eat dirt,"Earthworm replied.

"No one will be eating you James," Miss Spider said when she came down.

As soon as Miss Spider said that, Centipede pushed Miss Spider out of his way and spoke next.

"She'll just puncture your head and sunk out the brains,"he said.

"That's just gonna make him more scared!" Butterfly yelled, frustrated when he said that.

Miss Spider stopped swinging and dropped in front of Centipede. She was mad and he could tell. He started to get scared.

"That I am saving for you," she dived to try and grab him, but she missed.

He slid under her and popped out from the other side of her.

"Whoa!Pretty fast long legs!" he said.

She turned around and started to hiss at backed up and climbed half way up a ladder. Mrs. Ladybug couldn't stand that kind of behavior. Butterfly didn't like it herself either.

"Oh!Such rude behavior!" Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Very rude of course!" Butterfly said.

But then Princess thinks to herself for a second and giggles. "But... kinda cute!"

"I heard that!" Centipede snapped at her. "She could've killed me!"

Butterfly rolls her eyes and ignores him, and looks back at James.

"There's no need to be frighten dear," Mrs. Ladybug said while cleaning James's face.

Butterfly smiles and nods. "Yeah, nothing bad is gonna happen"

"But...your enormous bugs!" James said.

"Fascinating,isn't it?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"We've all changed," Mrs. Ladybug pulled out a mirror,"And so have you James,"

James looked at himself in the mirror and realized he had changed. He gasped at that.

"The old one who gave me the green said marvelous things will happen,"James said.

"Did he say "Marvelous pigs in satin?"Glowworm asked.

"No my dear lady," Mr. Grasshopper was given a megaphone,"Marvelous things will happen!"

"Poor Glowworm. She's a little deaf,"he said.

"I however have exquisite hearing,"Earthworm said.

Centipede ran up to him,"Oh listen to this,"

He grabbed the megaphone and yelled,"Lets get out of here!"

"That is a good point you have," Butterfly said with a smile and then frowns and mutters. "For once..."

"You mean leave the hill?!" James asked, "I can't! The rhino will get me!"

"RHINO!"Earthworm buried himself in a glove.

"A rhino?" Butterfly asked, getting confused.

"I say dear boy.I've lived on this miserable hill for are no rhinoceros here," Mr. Grasshopper explained.

"Expect for Sponge,"Centipede added,"She's twice as big as a kid?"

Centipede and James laughed at his joke.

"And twice as dangerous," Miss Spider added,"My life hangs by a thread everyday,"

"I had to send all three hundred of me children to savor pastures," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Your aunts are dangerous, you know," Butterfly said to James. "They killed my parents and my older sisters" she said, starting to frown.

"HA!With you call hiding in solid rock is fun," Earthworm said.

"I can't even remember what fun is," James said.

Centipede ran to him,"Well that's because you've been stuck here too to me kid.I know a place that will refresh your memory,"

"And what shall that be?" Butterfly asked.

Centipede started to sing.

"Bright lights, big city. That's where we gotta go." Centipede jumped off a piece of board and grabbed Glowworm's lantern and started to sing "Where the food is great and the bugs are so pretty" he sang, about to dance with both Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly. "I'd like to get my arms around a hundred or so." he then started to spin them around," I'd hug 'em, squeeze 'em, hold 'em tight." he then grabbed Earthworm and tossed him at them. "Sleep all day. Dance all night. I want the bright lights and the big city. That's the life for me,yeah." and then he jumped onto Miss Spider's web. "That's the life for-"

"You little maggot" Miss Spider started to sing. "Have you never seen the moon? Gliding 'cross the western sky. A dead oak tree by the water side. Putrid vapors rising"

"That sounds lovely, dear." Mrs. Ladybug started to sing. "I'm sure we'd all agree. But I prefer the sunshine.A little park right in the center of the town. Flowers everywhere. Children all around me, I'd love it. Landing on a baby's cheek so warm. It's wonderful, wonderful. That's the life for me. That's the life for me. That's the life, that's the life for me,"

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," Butterfly started to sing. "Well I'd love to design. Everyone would love my work." she chuckles while she sings. "They would. It'd be absolutely divine. Everyone will recognize how hard I work. I'd be well known by everyone. That's the life for me. That's the life for me. That's the life, that's the life for me," (I wrote this one myself due to Butterfly being my OC for this movie. I don't know if it's good but I did my best)

"Elegant conversation" Mr. Grasshopper started to sing but got interrupted by Centipede.

"Bright lights, big city," Centipede butted in.

"An elevated point of view," Mr. Grasshopper sang after kicking Centipede out of his way.

"That's where I'd go," Centipede sang again.

"Intellectual stimulation" Mr. Grasshopper sang, stopping Centipede.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Centipede sang and then left.

"And someone you love to share it with you," Mr. Grasshopper sang.

Then Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Butterfly, and Centipede danced. "It would be wonderful, wonderful" they sang. "That's the life for me,"

"You call that a life?" Earthworm asked.

"That's the life for me," they sang again.

"It's no pile of dirt!" Earthworm said.

"That's the life," Mrs. Ladybug sang under a yellow spotlight.

"That's the life," Mr. Grasshopper sang under a white spotlight.

"That's the life," Centipede sang under a red spotlight.

"That's the life," Butterfly sang under a pinkish purple spotlight.

"That's the life," Miss Spider sang under a blue spotlight.

"That's the life for-" they were about to sing but then got interrupted.

"Where are you hiding, boy?" Aunt Sponge yelled out from outside.


	2. The Escape

Everyone fell silent when they heard the yelling of Spiker and Sponge came outside. Centipede ran to the ladder that would lead outside.

"Time to go make a pest of myself," Centipede laughed as he climbed up the ladder.

James and the others started to get would give them away in a split second.

"Look at this place,"they heard Sponge say,"It's still are you?You pesky little worm,"

Earthworm immediately screamed.

"Not you! ME!"James said.

"You better not be near our peach,"Sponge yelled.

"They're getting closer!" Butterfly said.

"Oh please!Don't let them spray us!" Ladybug yelled.

"Spray us?They'll see that yank up there and come after us with a happened to my brother,"Earthworm said.

"How awful!"James said.

"Absolutely!" Butterfly said.

"Split him right down the I have two half brothers,"Earthworm said.

Grasshopper made a SHHHHing noise,"They'll hear us!"

Centipede opened the lid at the top of the peach and looked spotted Spiker and Sponge searching around the peach.

"Where are you boy?"Spiker said.

"I think I hear him right around here,"Sponge said.

Centipede looked around for something and spotted the stem which held the peach to the broke into a smile.

"This will be a snap,"he whispered.

The sound of him pinching the peach stem traveled to Spiker's turned to Sponge.

"I really do hear something,"she whispered.

Centipede finished pinching after a few seconds and he whispered,"Timber!"

He then jumps into the peach before he gets spotted.

"What's that?"James asked.

"Fasten your seat belts kids," Centipede said.

"What are you trying to say?" Butterfly asked.

Spiker and Sponge quickly rushed to their car and the peach started to roll.

"We're turning,"James asked.

"What..what have you done?"Earthworm asked when everyone started to slide.

Spiker and Sponge quickly got into their car and tried to start wouldn't the peach rolled closer to them,they still tried to get the car were too peach rolled over the car with them in was running as quickly as they can trying to keep up with the speed the peach was rolling peach rolled off the hill,across a graveyard and flew over a the peach landed after flying over the church,everyone in the peach couldn't run lost their footing and were rolling with the peach.

"Here stomach, here stomach, HERE STOMACH!"Centipede yelled while that happened.

Everyone then got squished up against the wall of the peach as it continued to couldn't move and were all too dizzy to even talk.

They could then feel themselves rise off the ground again and they suddenly heard a loud SPLASH!Everyone opened their eyes and looked was piled on top of each other.

"Where are we?"James asked.

Centipede sat up and could see a strange moving object on the used his pinchers to pinch it and he heard a loud OUCH!

"OW!Somebody pinched me,"Earthworm yelled.

Centipede quickly apologized,"Thought you were the spider,"

Miss Spider gasped and quickly slapped the nearest thing in front of her,thinking it was Centipede but wasn't.

"Ouch!" Grasshopper said,"What was that?"

Miss Spider quickly apologized,"Excuse.I thought you were the Centipede,"

"Hey Glowworm!How about some light?"Centipede asked.

"I can't hear you dear.I'll have to put my light on,"Glowworm said.

A light suddenly came on and everyone could suddenly heard someone crying for help. It was Ladybug,who couldn't get up. Miss Spider let James down so he could help her.

"Help!Help!This is so un-ladybug like,"she yelled.

James walked over to her,"Don't worry.I'll have you right side up in no time,"

He helped push her back up straight,"Thank you. Where are you going?"

James started climbing up the ladder,"To see where we landed,"

Not long after James climbed up, Butterfly looks at Centipede and Miss Spider, who were glaring at each other and starts to giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" Centipede asked her, getting annoyed.

Butterfly just winks. "You'll find out soon."

Not long after that, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm, and Butterfly climbed up to where James was and looked were surrounded by water.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Grasshopper asked.

"What?"Earthworm asked,"What's fascinating?Tell 't leave me dangling,"

Miss Spider then came up,"We're in the middle of the...how do you say?The big puddle,"

Centipede then came up,"Biggest puddle of them all angel fangs,"

Miss Spider turned to him and showed her didn't back finished his sentence.

"The Atlantic ocean,"he said.

Grasshopper then butted in and corrected him,"Technically,the Pacific is larger,"

Butterfly smiles. "That is correct"

"Well..,"Centipede threw his cigar in the air,"That..goes without saying,"

"But there is land in sight?"Earthworm asked.

"Nothing,but blue skies and clear waters," said.

"UGH!"Earthworm moaned as he turned to Centipede,"This is all your fault,"

Centipede jumped back,"HEY!Wasn't for me,we'd all be Spiked and Sponged by now,"

Miss Spider interrupted the argument,"This old man with his green things...did he happen to speak where we are going?"

James looked at her," he said was the answer would be right here,"

When James touched his chest where is heart was,he could here paper looked in his jacket and pulled out a piece of said New York on was his travel book.

"My travel book,"he opened it up and saw the peach marked on the map from England to New York,"And look!There's the peach!We're going to New York City!"


	3. How to make it to New York?

Everyone's eyes grew wide. New York City? Really? They were going there?That was a dream come true!

"New York?" Centipede asked,"They love me there!"

"Wonderful!" James said,"They've got a whole park full of leaves for you, Mrs. Ladybug,"

Mrs. Ladybug looked at the picture James was pointing at and smiled.

"Central Park!" Centipede said to her.

"And loads of dark hiding places," James continued.

A smile crept across Miss Spider's face.

"Night clubs," Centipede said to her.

"And there's a lot of fashion designing for you, Butterfly," James said to Butterfly.

Princess smiled big for that.

"Fashion shows," Centipede said to her.

"And museums and concerts," James said, showing Mr. Grasshopper the picture.

"Not to mention Yankee Stadium," Centipede said him.

"What about me?" Earthworm asked, getting upset.

"Why they got miles and miles of underground tunnels," James said.

Earthworm smiled.

"The subway!" Centipede said to him.

"My father says it's the place where dreams come true," James said.

Everyone started saying that's the life for them until Mr. Grasshopper spoke.

"New York it is then!Now how do we get there?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Centipede stood up,"I'll get us there,"

"You?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Sure.I've sailed all the five seas," Centipede said getting all up in Miss Spider's face,"From the sun drenched wreaths of Bora Bora to the icy shores of Tripoli,"

"Oh really?" Butterfly asked, not sure if she could believe him.

"Commodore Centipede they used to call me," Centipede said.

Mr. Grasshopper didn't look at all impressed and counted all the seas and realized there was two seas missing.

"Seven," he said.

"Huh?" Centipede said, looking dumbfounded.

"There are seven seas and Tripoli is in the sun tropics...Commodore," he said correcting Centipede.

"Trim the sails!" Centipede said.

"There are no sails," Mrs. Ladybug explained.

"Stoke the engines!" he yelled again.

"There are no engines," Earthworm said.

"Is there anything on this peach?!" Centipede asked.

"No there isn't, Commodore," Butterfly said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't work with this miserable crew!" he said throwing his hat on the ground.

"What an attitude...," Butterfly said, annoyed. "Like it's our fault,"

"Great!We're stuck here until we shrivel up and die," Earthworm said.

"Highly improbable," Mr. Grasshopper said cleaning his eye piece.

"That's a relief," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Then what will happen?" Butterfly asked.

"We're far more likely to drown," Mr. Grasshopper said.

Everyone gasped and everyone just started talking about how they didn't want to die. James stood on top of the stem and looked to the sky. He saw a flock of seagulls and got an idea.

"I know!We could...," he stopped himself, "It's a stupid idea,"

"Compared to what?" Mr. Grasshopper asked looking over at Centipede.

"Hey!" Centipede yelled.

"Well, we could fly out,"James said.

Everyone thought about it for awhile. Centipede was the first to speak.

"He's right. It's stupid,"Centipede said.

Mr. Grasshopper looked at him angrily.

"How would you do it James?" Mrs. Ladybug asked, looking at James.

"With the seagulls,but we'll need string," James answered.

"Oh well I'll just go to the stationer's and pick up some paper clips while I'm at it!" Earthworm said.

"I have string," Miss Spider said,"Miles of string,"

"And we'll need bait. Bird bait," James said.

"Bird bait? Where do you expect we're going to find bird bait out here in the middle of the...the..?" Earthworm stopped and looked around.

Centipede, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly were all staring at him and they were smiling. Mrs. Ladybug pulled a cow bell out of her handbag.

"Oh no. Oh no. Have you lost your minds?" Earthworm asked, getting nervous.

All four of them grabbed Earthworm and dragged him back inside the peach and tied the bell around him.


	4. Beating the Robot Shark

Earthworm,with the bell tied around him was lying at the top of the peach while everyone else was inside waiting for the first seagull.

"They've lost their minds! Anything, but birds," Earthworm yelled.

James,who along with Centipede was hiding in the main tunnel that led up to the was holding Earthworm while James had the string with a noise at the end.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. Now wiggle," James whispered.

"NO!" Earthworm yelled.

"But they won't come if you don't wiggle,"James said.

"Exactly and you can't make me,"Earthworm said.

Centipede was obviously tired of hearing this.

"Oh yeah!"Centipede laughed. He started tickling Earthworm.

Earthworm started laughing which made him wiggle.

"Oh! HEY! No fair! Mockingbirds munched my mother!" Earthworm yelled while laughing.

He continued to laugh until a seagull heard him. It started to fly over to him. James noticed the bird flying toward them.

"Here comes the first one," he whispered,"Get ready to pull down there,"

"My sisters were swallowed by swallows!"Earthworm yelled.

The sound of the bird could be heard and James gave the signal.

"Pull!" he yelled.

Everyone pulled Earthworm back inside the peach and James threw the string which got caught around the bird's keep it from escaping, he tied it to the stem.

"It worked! I got one!" he yelled.

"Shhh. I hear teeth. Great,big,gnashing teeth!" Earthworm yelled.

A low rumbling sound could be was coming from the ocean.

"Sounds like a rhinoceros!"James said getting worried.

Mr. Grasshopper and Centipede to see for themselves.

"In the ocean?Scientifically impossible," Mr. Grasshopper said.

From down below, Miss Spider could hear it.

"I hear something too," she said.

Butterfly, who was down below, heard it as well.

"What must it be?" she asked.

Mr. Grashopper looked through his eye piece and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It's a school of tuna. They're being sucked into some sort of machine," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"What do you mean?"James asked.

Mr. Grasshopper gave him his eye piece,"Take a look!"

James looked through the eye piece and saw a giant, metal shark pop out of the water.

"It's a giant shark!"James yelled.

Centipede took the eye piece and looked through it and saw the shark. He quickly became worried when it started whistling.

"It seemed to have spotted us!" Centipede said.

Everyone gasped and watched as the shark started swimming toward them.

"What do we do?" Centipede asked panicking ,"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

James pointed toward the seagulls, "The seagulls! It's our only chance!"

Mr. Grasshopper counted the seagulls, "It would take the whole flock and then some. We'll never do it in time,"

"We'll use Miss Spider's web for a net. Hurry!" James said.

Miss Spider quickly took down her web as she hard that.

"Throw it here, dearie!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled to get it.

Miss Spider threw the web toward Mrs. Ladybug who passed it to Butterfly and she threw it up to James.

"Here you go, James!" Butterfly said, throwing it to him.

"It's getting closer!"Earthworm yelled.

The sound of James yelling and the cry of seagulls came from above. When everyone inside the peach heard Centipede yell, "Seagulls Away!" they knew the plan had worked.

Suddenly, what looked like a knife shot through the peach. Everyone gasped. It tugged back on the peach. The sound of Centipede and James screaming outside gave everyone inside the peach a fright.

"What's going on up there?" Butterfly asked.

A few seconds after she asked was a loud yell. It sounded like James and Mr. Grasshopper, calling for help. Mrs. Ladybug crawled up the tunnel and flew up to them. Butterfly followed her by flying up there as well. Miss Spider stayed behind to take care of the sharp object that was shot at the peach. Miss Spider found a hammer and she started to hammer it out of the peach.

Once the object was out after a while of Miss Spider hitting the sharp object until it got out and Centipede was in danger when that happened and was able to save himself, Miss Spider started to climb to the top of the peach. She got to the top just in time to see the shark explode into a million pieces. Everyone started to cheer and celebrate the defeat of the shark.

"Teach you to mess with me you ya, overgrown sardine!I'm from Brooklyn!"Centipede yelled.

Mr. Grasshopper laughed, "Pure twaddle! Every bug on board displayed extraordinary courage. Why did you see Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly both risked their lives and wing to bash those brutes on the snoot?"

"Well,they were being very rude.I can't abide rudeness," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Agreed and we could never let you guys get hurt," Butterfly smiled.

"We are all forgetting something," Miss Spider said, "Everything we did was part of the brilliant plan of James,"

"Oh yes yes," Butterfly nodded and smiled at James. "That's absolutely true."

"It really did work. Didn't it?"James asked looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"I say three cheers for hip...," started.

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip...!"

"Hooray!"

"HIP...HIP...!,"

Everyone joined in on this one, "HOORAY!"

Centipede ran over to the stem of the peach,"New York,here we come!"

And with that, they were on their way to New York City.


	5. Eating this Fantastic Peach

The peach flew high up to the was excited about reaching New York, but there was one thing they didn't think about before they took off. Food. Nobody seemed to care, but after a while, Centipede started to complain.

"Want food. Food," Centipede said, rubbing his stomach after hearing it growl.

Centipede looked around for food and looked at his cigar. He took a bite of it and swallowed it.

"You sure you know where we're going? I don't see how you can navigate without a compass," Mr. Grasshopper said.

For a moment there, he changed from bug to wine and cheese. Centipede quickly rubbed his eyes and looked at Earthworm.

"It's very hot up here. I'm roasted," he said.

He too had changed. From worm to a hotdog. Centipede shook his head and looked he looked up at the seagulls and saw one turn into a roasted chicken. He started panting. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and when he made sure he wasn't being watched, he pulled on the string that brought the seagull down. Before he took a bite of the bird, Mrs. Ladybug hit him on the head with her purse.

"Unhand that bird!" she yelled.

The seagull bit and pulled on Centipede's nose. When the bird let go of his nose, he could feel his mouth go dry.

"But I'm dying of hunger!" Centipede whined.

"Perhaps I have a bit of soda bread in here somewhere," Mrs. Ladybug said while digging through her purse.

Mr. Grasshopper twitched his antennas when he heard her.

"Food?" he asked.

"It's not much, but it's...," Mrs. Ladybug was stopped by Mr. Grasshopper.

Centipede was about to take the piece of bread,but...

"Not so fast!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled. He took the piece of bread.

"Hey!" Centipede yelled.

"You?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

"I need this food!" Mr. Grasshopper said taking a bite of the bread, "I have a much higher metabolism,"

"BITE ME!" Centipede yelled.

Centipede then jumped at Mr. Grasshopper and started to wrestle him for the piece of bread.

"Have you two gone mad?" Mrs. Ladybug asked.

The fight attracted the rest of the group. Both Miss Spider and Butterfly came up to the top of the peach, Earthworm started to drool while watching the food be tossed around and James, who was sitting on the piece of fence stuck in the peach stood up to see what was going on.

"LET GO OF IT GRAMPS! GIVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME!"Centipede yelled.

"Let go of my coat!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"OW!My lower thorax!"

"I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"I tell you, it's mine!"

"GIVE...IT...BACK!" Centipede yelled trying to grab the piece of food with his pinchers,but it missed and he knocked it out of Mr. Grasshopper's hand.

They both watched as the piece of food bounced off the peach and fell off the peach. Both Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper turned toward each other and growled.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" they both yelled at each other.

They started wrestle again and started to choke one another and threw each other around.

"We're going to starve. Waste away. And not quickly!" Earthworm whined.

"My oh my," Butterfly said watching those them fighting. "Those two are going to kill each other and we're not going to have anything to eat!"

James looked down at the peach and smiled a bit. He had a idea.

"Oh no! That would be the easy way out. We'll linger. Sadly. Miserably. Painfully," Earthworm continued to whine.

"Nobody's going to starve!" James laughed.

The fight between Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper stopped and Earthworm stopped his whining.

"Don't you see? We have enough food here for five voyages," James said climbing down into the peach.

"Food? Where? What are you talking about?" Centipede kept asking.

"Is there really food?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"But where?" Butterfly asked.

"Our whole ship is made of food," James said holding a pile of peach.

"Oh, such a clever little boy," Mrs. Ladybug said taking a piece.

"I wonder how we never noticed that," Butterfly said, taking a piece.

Mr. Grasshopper took a piece and Centipede took what was left,which was the entire pile of took a huge bite of his piece.

"Takes after me," Centipede said with his mouth full.

Miss Spider snatched what was left of his piece, "After you, there is nothing left to take,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to eat the pieces that were left of his off of his coat, "It's delectable,"

"Very delicious," Butterfly said as she took a bite of her piece.

"Better than aphids,"Mrs. Ladybug said taking a bite of her piece.

"Better than ladybugs,"Miss Spider said about to take another bite of her's.

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Ladybug asked shocked.

"Excuse," Miss Spider said.

"It's not dirt," Earthworm said taking a bite of his piece, "But it's not bad,"

"Not bad? It's the best thing I've ever tasted and I have tasted a lot," Centipede said jumping back into the peach followed by the others.

They started to get set up for dinner. They found a tablecloth, a bucket which they used for a table and plates. Centipede and James went up to the wall of the peach and got some peach. James gave Centipede the pile of peach and Centipede broke into a song.

"I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time. Like chili bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in slime. And mice with rice is very nice when they're roasted in their prime, but don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime," Centipede sang. He sprung the pile of peach around on a plate and cut it up into slices.

Everyone took a slice and started to eat while Centipede continued to sing.

"I'm crazy about mosquitoes on a piece of butter toast and pickle spines of porcupines and a great big roast and dragon's flesh quite old not fresh. It costs a bucket at most," Centipede sand while handing Glowworm her slice of peach.

"Does it come with gravy?"Glowworm asked.

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post," Centipede sang while trying to give Miss Spider a slice that was actually one he carved into a flower.

She took it, but he got slapped for it. James and the others started to circle around the bucket and bow to each other. Suddenly a giant sphere of peach came rolling down the tunnels and ladders inside the peach. Everyone quickly turned the bucket over before the sphere hit the ground.

"It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post," everyone then decided to join in the song.

"For dinner on my birthday," Mr. Grasshopper sang, "Shall I tell you what I chose? Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose and a rather smelly jelly made of armadillos toes. The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to smash the peach that landed in the bucket. Mrs. Ladybug grabbed some glasses out of her purse and started to fill it up with the smashed peach.

"I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea. I like hotdogs, but I love hot frogs and surely you'll agree. A plate of soil with engine oil is a super recipe. I hardly need to mention that it's practically free," Mrs. Ladybug sang.

"We hardly need to mention that it's practically free!" everyone sang.

Centipede then showed up carrying a huge piece of peach. Bigger than the one that landed in the bucket.

"Now comes my fellow travelers the burden of my speech," he began.

"YOU SHOW OFF!" Miss Spider yelled at him.

"These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach," Centipede let the piece of peach go and it landed on James and everyone else expect Miss Spider.

"Nice aim, Commodore," Miss Spider teased.

"But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each," he continued.

He got close to Miss Spider's face, which got her angry.

"Out of my FACE!" she hissed, throwing her drink at him.

"For one small mite...," he started.

Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm popped out of the pile of peach on the floor, "One small mite,"

"One tiny bite...,"Centipede sang.

James, Butterfly and Mr. Grasshopper popped out of the peach pile, "Tiny bite of this...!"

Everyone expect Miss Spider joined in as Centipede turned the knob on the top of the pipe Miss Spider was hiding in.

"Fantastic...," they all sang. Miss Spider was then sliding out of the pipe thanks to a river of peach flowing through the pipe, "PEACH!"

Everyone started a snowball fight, but with the peach that was on the floor. Miss Spider pointed at Centipede and everyone threw a balls made out of the peach at managed to hit him and knock him off of the was now in the snowball fight. The song ended with one last line.

"This fantastic peach!"


	6. A Night Where You Learn A Lot

When the dinner party ended, Centipede went up to his post to stir the peach and everyone else started to fall asleep. James and Miss Spider were talking while Miss Spider built a web for James to sleep on.

"You keep to yourself, don't you?" James asked.

"I prefer to be alone," Miss Spider answered.

"I was alone for a long time once. I think it's much nicer to have friends, don't you?" James asked once again.

"I would not know," Miss Spider said.

"They would be your friends too. The others, I mean. If you would just let them," James suggested.

"No. It is in their nature to have fear of me. This I can not change," Miss Spider said.

"You're very kind to me," James said.

"Maybe this is because you are kind to me first," Miss Spider said.

James stared at her. He realized something about her. This spider was the one that he saved from his aunts. The one that built the web in his window.

"You were the spider in my window," James said.

Miss Spider smiled and nodded.

"You were my first friend. I mean, since I went to live with my aunts. They hated me!"James yelled.

Miss Spider put her hand to his lips and whispered, "Shhhh. Do not think of them now,"

"But what if they find us? What if we don't make it to New York? I'll die if I have to go back to the way I was,"James said as Miss Spider finished up a blanket for James, "They can't make me!"

"Nobody can make you do anything James," Miss Spider said,"If you do not let them. You are a brave boy,"

She kissed him on the head and started to back up into the pipe to get some sleep as well.

"Now to have had a very "tired-making" day," she said.

Then she blew out the candle sitting by the web and fell asleep. James yawned and looked up at the hole at the top of the peach. That's when he fell asleep.

Not long after James fell asleep, Butterfly opened one of her shining blue eyes.

"I must see how Centipede is doing," she said. "Maybe he needs help."

She gets out of the peach and sees Centipede steering the peach, but looking exhausted.

"Centipede?" she spoke up to him.

He jumped but was relieved once he saw it was her.

"Oh hey Butterfly," he said.

"Do you need help steering the peach by any chance?" she asked him, noticing he's tired.

"No thanks," he responded. "I can do it."

Butterfly then grinned at him as she thought of something. It was about how she noticed the way he acted around Miss Spider. It seemed clear to Butterfly that he had a crush on her when they met.

Centipede then noticed her grin and felt awkward and decided to ask why. "Why you looking at me like that?"

"So, what do you think of Miss Spider?" Butterfly asked.

"Angel fangs?" he said, but then blushed. "She's...umm-"

"Do you like her?" Princess asked.

"No of course not!" he said, trying to deny it.

All Butterfly did was stare at him in a way that she didn't believe him one bit.

"Okay," Centipede finally admitted. "Maybe a little.. I.. don't tell anyone."

Butterfly smiles and nods.

"I wanted you to admit it to me," Butterfly said. "But I promise to keep it a secret."

Centipede seemed to trust her now. She was the first one out of the bugs who acted very kind to him. She didn't really like him at first, but now she was acting kind.

"That's nice of you, Butterfly...," Centipede smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Butterfly said. "Well anyway, if you don't need any help then I'll go back to sleep,"

She then goes back into the peach to go to sleep herself. She seemed to warm up better to Centipede. She actually felt as if he was a brother to her. She never had one. She had her mother, father and many sisters. She didn't get along with any of them well, especially her sisters. She was still sad when Spiker and Sponge killed them. But then she realized something. It was that some of the others in the peach seemed to warm up to her. It made her feel safe. Who knows? She might have a great future with them all.


	7. We Must Escape The Artic

During the night James has a nightmare about his aunts and everything. He then wakes up, but he feels cold. He decides to go find out why so he goes up to the top of the peach and he starred in awe at the scene before him. The top of the peach was covered in snow and ice, the seagulls' wings were frozen stiff and there were sunken ships and ice crystals all around them. There was a chill in the air that sent a shiver down James's spines. His teeth started to chatter. He didn't even know he could freeze like this. Suddenly his gaze fell on the group of bugs arguing. Everyone was pointing fingers at Centipede. James knew it was rude to enter a conversation that didn't involve them, but they had to know what was going on. He wanted to see why everyone was there and everything.

All that was happening was Centipede was backing away as the others were walking towards him.

"This is an outrage! You are a disgrace to your phylum, class, order, genus and species!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"Say it in English!" Centipede yelled.

"You, sir, are an ass!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled at him.

"Where are we? What's going on?" James asked.

"I found this dime-store Timmy asleep at the helm! Now we are lost!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"We are not lost!" Centipede yelled.

"Then where are we?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

"Somewhere North," Centipede then had second thoughts, "Or possibly very,very far South...,"

Mr. Grasshopper wanted to slap him right there, but he knew he couldn't. There were so many other questions he wanted to ask to see if this so called commodore was a commodore at all. That's where he asked him more questions.

"What's your latitude? What's your longitude?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Centipede was a little taken back by this question and didn't know what to say, "Hey! Hey! Hey! That's personal, bub,"

"You said you could navigate!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

"You said you've traveled the world," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"You said you'd been to Bora Bora," Earthworm yelled.

"Was it all a lie?" Butterfly asked, the only one sounding sad rather than angry.

"Well not Bora Bora per say,uh...," Centipede was saying, but then interrupted by Miss Spider coming up behind him.

"What about the shores of Tripoli?" she asked him.

"Did I say "Tripoli"?" Centipede laughed,"I meant the Halls of Montezuma,"

Everyone then randomly started yelling at him. Calling him a liar and much more. James was able to stop the fight between them all.

"Wait!" James said, "If he says he's seen the world, then he's seen the world. Right Mr. Centipede?"

Centipede looked up at James with a frown. He couldn't hide it anymore. He had to tell the truth. No point in lying.

"Right?" James asked once again, waiting for an answer.

"Well...,I did use to live between two pages of the National Geographic," he answered.

Everyone dropped their jaws. He lied to them? Everything he told them was a lie? It was a lie!

"Huh?" James asked confused.

"Very informative magazine, National Geographic. Wonderful pictures,"Centipede said smiling, feeling very embarrassed.

No one else was smiling. Everyone was frowning or glaring.

"You...incompetent, blithering nitwit!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled.

Centipede started to glare. He took out his cigar and threw it to the ground.

"Alright hoppy! Them's fightin' words!"Centipede yelled turning his hat around and holding up his fists, "Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Come on! Give me your best shot!"

There was no response to that in words. Mr. Grasshopper angrily kicked Centipede in the face. Centipede fell to the ground and sat up once he could feel the pain in his jaw. He started to rub the place where he got kicked.

"Whoa. Good shot..,"Centipede groaned.

Centipede then spit and a tooth fell in his hand. He was shocked at what happened. He looked at the others and held the tooth out for all to see.

"Did you see what he did to me?!" Centipede asked shocked and hoping someone would help him.

Nobody did. Everyone still glared at him.

"Hmph. Serves ya right!"Mrs. Ladybug said.

Mr. Grasshopper, Earthworm, Mrs. Ladybug and Butterfly turned away from him. Most of them were angry except Butterfly. She wasn't angry. She was hurt. She was gaining trust to him the other night. She felt as if he was the brother she never had. She didn't even know what to say. All she wanted to do was cry.

Then Centipede sat there and started grumbling to himself and James turned away to follow the others in the meanwhile.

"What do we do now?" James asked, "Which way do we go?"

Mr. Grasshopper looked up at him and responded, "Oh, it's simple really. All we need to do is determine our coordinates, then use triangulation to chart a direct route to New York,"

"Then there's hope!" Earthworm said, believing it could happen.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Mr. Grasshopper yelled, "There's no hope at all! We don't have a compass,"

"We'll never reach New York! We're going to be stuck here forever! We're going to be frozen like living statues!" Earthworm whined.

"Dead living statues!" Mr. Grasshopper corrected.

Centipede, hearing all of this started to feel upset and guilty.

"No dark hiding places...," Miss Spider said.

Centipede started to feel really guilty now.

"No cozy leaf in the park...," Mrs. Ladybug said.

Getting more and more guilty.

"No appreciation to receive...," Butterfly said.

Guilt kept getting worse.

"No city where dreams come true...," James said.

Those words did it. Centipede sat back down and put two of his hands on his face. He wanted to cry. Because of him, they were all going to die and not make it anywhere.

"Those ships have compasses," James said pointing out to the ships.

"No doubt. But to brave those icy waters would mean certain death. Only a fool would do it," Mr. Grasshopper responded.

Centipede knew exactly what to do now. He puts on his hat, grins and then jumps into the icy waters before anyone knew it.

A splash could then be heard and everyone expect Miss Spider came running.

"What? What? What was that?" Earthworm asked frantically.

James pointed at the ripple in the water,"The Centipede jumped in!"

"He did what?!" Butterfly asked, her mood from sad to scared changed quickly.

"Good heavens! He's committed pesticide! "Mr. Grasshopper yelled, "Oh,this is all my doing..,"

"Don't take all the credit," Earthworm said, "I helped too,"

"I have to go after him!" James yelled.

"Not on your life!" Mrs. Ladybug said. "You'll capture death of cold."

"But he's my friend," James said.

"James is right," everyone turned and it was Miss Spider, "Centipede is one of us. Get on my back. I am going with you,"

As James gets on Miss Spider's back, Butterfly stops them.

"You guys are not going there..," she said, as everyone looks at her shocked until she said why. "Without me."

Miss Spider nods in agreement.

"You two better take good care of him," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"This we can promise," Miss Spider said.

"Trust us," Butterfly said.

Miss Spider gets her string and gave it to Mr. Grasshopper and the others.

"Stay by the line," James said, "And when you feel two tugs pull us up,"

After everyone was ready, Miss Spider jumped off the peach with James on her back and Butterfly follows along by flying down there and they started to swim down to the wreckage of ships.


	8. Getting a Compass and a Kiss?

Centipede swam to the bottom of the freezing water until he reached a pirate ship. He looked around the ship trying to find what he was looking for. He kicked a door that led into the Captain's quarters down and looked around. The one thing he noticed was a man sitting at the desk in the room. Centipede could only think of one thing to say.

"A skellington?" he said.

Centipede tip-toed over to the desk and noticed he was holding something. He took his cigar out and blew away the dust. There on the desk in the captain's hands was a compass.

"JACKPOT!" Centipede yelled, "A genuine compass!"

Centipede put his cigar back in his mouth and lifted the arm of the skeleton that was holding the compass. It creaked alittle.

"Sounds like you need a little oil captain," Centipede said while taking the compass from the pirate, "Thank you sir!I'll be shoving off now,"

Centipede begin to head to the door. He did it. He got what they needed to reach New York, but as he was leaving he noticed he stopped moving after awhile. He looked behind and noticed his sespenders were wrapped around the hand of the skeleton. The skeleton looked up at him and growled. Centipede quickly tried to escape.

"AHH! I SHOULD'VE WORN A BELT!" Centipede yelled.

As he was trying to run to the door, more pirates appeared.

"Holy...SHIPWRECK!" Centipede yelled as he flew back to the captain.

The captain grabbed Centipede and the compass and started to giggle evilly. Centipede knew he wasn't going to make it back to the peach.

Around this time, James, Miss Spider and Butterfly swam to the bottom of the freezing water to the pirate ship. Miss Spider tied her string to the pole connected to the crow's nest while Butterfly helped her with it. After that, James, Miss Spider and Butterfly looked down. When they looked down at the sight, their jaws dropped and they all gasped. Centipede was tied to two wheels that the pirates were turning. He was being stretched out. The compass was lying on his chest and the captain of the pirates took it off his chest.

"Listen fellas. I got a long history of back problems and I don't need it to get any longer!" Centipede started to scream again as the pirates turned the wheels to sterch him out again. A loud crank could be heard as they turned the wheels.

"Hey, that one felt pretty good," Centipede laughed.

Suddenly there was a huge viking skeleton coming out of the shadows. He had an ax. Centipede looked up at the skeleton.

"It's Paul Bunyan!" Centipede laughed, "Coming to cut me some slack,"

The viking skeleton held up the ax and held it close to Centipede's stomach.

"Whoa! Hey pal! Your aiming a little low," Centipede joked, but he then realized what he was going to do, "HE'S GOING TO CUT ME IN HALF!"

James, after hearing this jumped off the crow's nest.

Miss Spider and Butterfly both were shocked when James jumped down and before doing anything, James kicked the viking skeleton and he fell off the ship. The rest of the pirates stood dumb-founded of what just happened. Miss Spider and Princess then both jumped down from the crow's nest.

"Hey sailors!" Miss Spider yelled.

"The ladies are here as well!" Butterfly yelled.

The pirates looked up at them.

"Looking for some kicks?" Miss Spider asked as she and Butterfly both kicked two of the pirates holding one of the wheels at the same time. One flew into another pirate. Both of the wheels unwinded themselves and Centipede was strech back to normal, but he fell into the cargo hold.

"Cut me loose!" he yelled from inside.

James ran to get the ax. As he was lifting the ax, he tugged too hard and it hit the pirate behind them. The captain's head flew off and he dropped both his sword and the compass. The compass started to roll toward the edge of the ship. Centipede started to rise out of the cargo hold thanks to the headless pirate captain.

"GET THE COMPASS!" Centipede yelled, which caused James, Miss Spider and Butterfly to look up at him.

Miss Spider ran after the compass while James and Butterfly tried to get Centipede down. She grabbed the compass before it fell off the edge.

"I've got it!" she yelled to the others.

Butterfly turned to smile at her until she saw another skeleton appear.

"Ubutu!" he yelled as he was getting towards Miss Spider

Miss Spider then turned to him right when he was running to her with a blade in his hand.

"Miss Spider! Look out!" Butterfly yelled to warn her.

Miss Spider dodged the blade, but he kicked her in mid air. She started to turn around and around and it looked like she wasn't going to stop. One pirate ripped the arms off another and raised them up. They grabbed the compass from Miss Spider. The headless captain finally got his head, but Miss Spider ran into him and his head flew off again! His head knocked the compass out of the others hands and it flew until James caught it.

"Gotcha!"James said.

Suddenly, the parrot that has been sitting on the captain's shoulders flies over to James and took the compass from him. Centipede, seeing all of this swung down to the parrot on the rope that was holding him that he finally got out of. He took the compass from the parrot.

"Polly want a SMACKER!" he yelled while he smacked the parrot into the wall.

Centipede swung to the top of the crow's nest, waiting for the others. As he was waiting for the others, he noticed a pirate running toward them with an axe.

"Look out!"he yelled.

Miss Spider and Butterfly dodged it, both pushing James out of the way of the blade's way. Miss Spider kicked him which knocked his head off.

Outside the others noticed they were in danger.

"Sounds like big trouble!" Earthworm said, starting to worry.

"Get ready to pull!" Mr. Grasshopper said as they got prepared to pull.

Back to where the others were at, Miss Spider, James and Butterfly finally started to climb the rope to get to the crow's nest. Centipede was at the top waiting to help them up. He pulled James and Butterfly up and he blushed a bit when he helped Miss Spider up.

"I got a good one for ya," Centipede said while tying the string back onto Miss Spider, "Why don't skeletons play music in church?"

The skeletons started to climb the rope angrily to get to them before they took off.

"Because they got NO ORGANS!" Centipede laughed when he tugged twice on the string.

The pirate captain jumped with his sword aiming for them. Centipede looked down and saw the sword was about to stab Miss Spider. He couldn't let his love get killed. After seeing this, he slammed his pinchers on the blade of the sword and flew off of Miss Spider's back. They watched as Centipede flew down back onto the crow's nest and started to fight the pirates.

"NO!" James, Miss Spider and Butterfly yelled, still going up.

The last thing they saw was Centipede being ganged up on by the pirates. As they broke through the surface of the water, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm pulled them up out of the freezing water.

"Oh thank goodness!"Mrs. Ladybug gasped, "You're alright!"

"We are," Butterfly said as she gasped for air.

"What happened to Centipede?" Mr. Grasshopper asked.

Miss Spider held up the compass, "He found a compass for us,"

"And a ship load of pirates!" James added.

Everyone else gasped.

"Yes and there are tons!" Butterfly said when she looks at Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug and Earthworm, making them gasp.

Miss Spider shoved the compass into Earthworm's mouth, "Hold this.I am going back!"

Miss Spider jumped back to the ice.

"You be careful, Miss Spider!" Mr. Grasshopper warned her.

As Miss Spider was about to jump back into the water, but then the water started to bubble. Something was coming up. Centipede's hat floated to the top of the water. Miss Spider gasped and picked up the hat. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she showed the hat to the rest of the group.

"Poor Centipede...," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"He saved our lives down there," James said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen...," Butterfly said, starting to feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

Miss Spider looked at the hat. She held it close to her. It was her last reminder of her rescuer. The last of the love of her life.

Suddenly, water started to bubble again. A hat and sword appeared out of the water. Everyone gasped.

"Look out!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled, "Miss Spider!"

"Run!" Butterfly yelled.

Miss Spider looked and she gasped at what she saw. She was about to run for it, but she then broke into a smile at who she saw. Centipede has risen from the water, wearing the pirate gear. Everyone was overjoyed at seeing him.

"Centipede!" James yelled.

"How am I lookin', kid?" Centipede asked.

Miss Spider stared face to face with Centipede. He could tell she was angry. She took his hand that had the sword in it.

"Centipede! I don't know whether to kill you!" Centipede felt the sword against his throat as she shoved it close to him and he closed his eyes. Guessing it was the end. But...

"Or...," Miss Spider said.

Centipede could feel her soft yet very cold lips against his cheek. Was that a kiss? I think it was. And it certainly was one. He turned a bright red, blushing madly. That kiss melted his heart and it made him feel very fuzzy inside. He had no crush on her anymore. It was much more than that. He fell in love. And it seemed she fell in love with him too.

"Kiss you," Miss Spider said with a smile.

Centipede smiled. He knew he would get the girl one day.

All Butterfly could do when she saw that was smile. She couldn't describe in words how proud she was of him. Not only did he save them and get the compass to get to New York, but he has also won the heart of the girl he fell for the first time he saw her. Butterfly knew he would get her sooner or later.

"Now that's the Centipede that I know," Butterfly thought to herself and smiled.

Not long after the kiss, Mr. Grasshopper started to pull Miss Spider and Centipede back up to the peach. Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper started to apologize to each other.

"My sincere apologies" Mr. Grasshopper started.

"I just wanna apologize," Centipede said.

"I just wanted to say-" Mr. Grasshopper said, but was interrupted.

"All I'm trying to say is-" Centipede said, but was interrupted at the same time.

It was interrupted since Earthworm stopped the conversation.

"That's enough chit-chat! I'm freezing!" Earthworm said, wearing the pirate hat.

"Hello? The compass is ready!" James said.

"Mr. Centipede?" Mr. Grasshopper asked, "Would you please do us the honor of navigating us out of this icebox?"

"It would be my pleasure," Centipede said.

As they were walking off talking about what to do, Mrs. Ladybug got blankets for Butterfly and Miss Spider.

"I admire your bravery, Miss Spider and Butterfly," she said as she threw the blankets over both of them," I really do,"

"Why..thank you Mrs. Ladybug," Miss Spider said.

"I appreciate how you admired us like this," Princess said.

Back at the top, the others got the seagulls to fly again.

"All right, boys. Coffee break's over," Centipede said as they were leaving now.

"I'm looking forward to a hopping good time in the big apple, Mr. Centipede," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"You said it, Mr. Grasshopper," Centipede said.

Now everyone was on their way to New York.


	9. We're Family

So during the night Centipede was outside the peach by himself. It was his turn steering the peach. He was pretty tired though.

"Oh boy,what I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee," Centipede yawned.

He was still very tired.

Centipede started to shake his head and slap himself silly to stay awake, "Cup of joe,"

Mr. Grasshopper came up above with a blanket and a chair made from a cardboard standie.

"I say, old sport, came to relieve you of your duties," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"I said I'd stear the peach," Centipede yawned,"Have to stear the peach,"

Mr. Grasshopper set the chair down and helped Centipede into the chair.

"Can't quit...now," Centipede yawned once more.

"Good show, old boy," Mr. Grasshopper said throwing the blanket over Centipede.

"Thanks Mr. Grasshopper,"Centipede yawned.

Not long after Centipede started to sleep, Mr. Grasshopper got out his violin and started to play music to it.

That was something James heard. Not long after he said it, he went back to look at the map. But then he heard the violin. It was very quiet, but then it got decided to check it out. He traveled to the top of the peach where he saw Centipede fast asleep and Mr. Grasshopper playing his recognized the song he was playing.

"That music!"James said.

Mr. Grasshopper was startled for a moment. He calmed down when he saw James standing there.

"Oh sir James! Did...did I disturb you?" Mr. Grasshopper asked. James remained silent, "So sorry.I'll...I'll put this away,"

James stopped him, "No no. I like it! I used to hear it at my aunt's house before I went to sleep,"

Mr. Grasshopper smiled, "You're pretty smart, young James,"

"So that was you wasn't it? Playing that music or do all grasshoppers play music?" James asked.

"All grasshoppers...try," Mr. Grasshopper replied, "I'm sure you've heard this,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to rub his legs together and it made a cricket noise. James nodded when hearing the sound. He heard it before.

"Ghastly, isn't it? Cricket stuff," Mr. Grasshopper said, "Music should be the voice of the soul,"

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that when I'm happy, my music sounds like this," Mr. Grasshopper started to play his violin in a happy tune which made James smile, "When I'm sad, it's like this,"

He then started to play a sad tune on his violin. James started to think of something from the past about his parents.

"When I was sad, I used to climb in bed with my mom and dad," James could feel a tear roll down his cheek. He wimped it away, "But that was a long time ago,"

Mr. Grasshopper noticed his tears and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure they'd be very proud of you James. I know we are,"

Mr. Grasshopper started to play his violin in a happy inside the peach awoke to the sound of happy music.

"Take a little time. Just look at where we are,"Mr. Grasshopper sang,"We've come very,very far together,"

Centipede woke up and then joined in the song.

"And if I might say so," Mr. Grasshopper sang.

"And if I might say so too," Centipede sang.

"We wouldn't have got anywhere if it weren't for you boy," the both of them sang.

James pointed to himself. Mrs. Ladybug then came up.

"Love is the sweetest thing," she sang. Earthworm then came up.

"Love never comes just when you think it will," he sang. After that, Butterfly came up.

"Love is a special feeling," she sang. The last up was Miss Spider.

"Love is the way we feel for you," she sang.

"We're family!" Mr. Grasshopper said.

"We're family!" Both Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper sang.

Everyone then joined in, "We're family!"

"All of us,"

"And you," Mr. Grasshopper added.

"Think of where we'd be if we were on our own," Centipede sang.

"We'd be dead!" Earthworm yelled.

"You're what holds us all together," Mrs. Ladybug said.

"I am?" James asked.

"Why of course," Butterfly sang.

"And if I might say so," Centipede sang.

"And if we might say so too," Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug both sang together.

"We never could love anyone as much as...," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"We love you!" everyone said together.

Glowworm then decided to come up, "Love...!"

"Is the strangest thing," Centipede and Miss Spider sang.

"LOVE...!" Glowworm repeated.

"Does exactly what it wants to do," Mr. Grasshopper and Mrs. Ladybug sang.

"LOVE...!"Glowworm said once more while Centipede and Mr. Grasshopper picked her up out of the peach.

"Boy, ya know it's true," Centipede said.

"We're family! We're family! We're family!" they all said together.

"Me," Mr. Grasshopper sang.

"Me," Centipede sang

"Me," Earthworm sang.

"Me," Mrs. Ladybug sang.

"Me," Butterfly sang.

"Me," Glowworm sang.

"And you," they pointed toward James.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," Miss Spider sang.

"Without you, there be no us," everyone sang together as Mr. Grasshopper picked James up and placed him on the stem.

"Love is the sweetest thing. Love does exactly what it wants to do. Love is the way we feel for you," they all sang together, "We're family! We're family!"

"We're family!" James sang, "Me,"

"And," everyone sang together while helping James down,"You!"

Centipede grabbed Miss Spider's hand and they started to slow dance on the turned each other and when they were finished, Centipede removed his hat and kissed her hand.

"We'll always be together, won't we?" James asked his friends.

Centipede put his hat on James's head, "Kid,your stuck with us for life,"

Everyone smiled at James who too was smiling. Suddenly,everyone on top of the peach heard a low rumble and they all looked over the side of the peach and were shocked at what they saw.


	10. We made it but then

Everyone on top of the peach leaned in to look over the side of the clouds started to part and the sight before them made them burst into tears and saw the Empire State building and the rest of the beautiful New York City.

"Look everybody!" James said,"We made it!"

"We did?" Centipede asked.

"New York City," Miss Spider gasped.

"Breathtaking," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Divine!" Butterfly said.

"Glorious!" Mrs. Ladybug said.

"Look at the park!" James said pointing.

"It's fabulous!" Centipede said.

"We have made it!" Miss Spider yelled hugging Mrs. Ladybug and Princess.

She, Butterfly and Mrs. Ladybug started to cry tears of happiness.

"What a wonderful sight!" Mrs. Ladybug said through tears.

"It's just so gorgeous...," Butterfly sighs.

Glowworm pointed to the tall statue of a lady with a torch, "There's Lady Liberty!"

Earthworm sniffed the air, "I can almost smell the lovely dirt,"

"Is it not beautiful?" Miss Spider said wiping tears away from her eyes.

James took a deep breath when he saw the Empire State was as tall as he had pictured it to look couldn't wait to get to the top.

"The Empire State Building!" James said.

Centipede quickly became jumped up and kicked his heels together.

"SEE THOSE LIGHTS!" he yelled grabbing Mr. Grasshopper by the arm and turning him around.

Miss Spider and the others started to even found herself laughing.

"WA-HOO! YIPEE! Atta boy, Jimmy!" Centipede yelled.

"Good show James!The city awaits us!" Mr. Grasshopper said.

Miss Spider then came over and took Centipede's hat off of James's head and gave it back to Centipede.

"Now remember James,"she said fixing his tie and shirt, "First impression is very important,"

Suddenly the wind started to pick up and storm clouds were there. James ran to the stem to move the peach away from the wind and the others tried to fight the wind and get to James was moving the stem, the wind blew the compass off of the stem.

"Oh no!" James yelled trying to grab it.

He was too fell down to the city and out of sight before the storm clouds covered the city.

Mr. Grasshopper gasped, "We'll be blown off course!"

"We'll wind up in JERSEY!" Centipede yelled.

Lighting started to turned to a huge storm cloud that was heading their let out a growl.

James looked up and saw what she saw two yellow eyes come into view and the body of a rhino appeared.

"Could it be?" Mr. Grasshopper asked Centipede.

Centipede then gasped, "It couldn't be...,"

The rhino let out a roar.

"It's the rhino!" James yelled.

Even more lighting and everyone became nervous.

"Oh James!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled, "Do something!"

The rhino started to fly towards looked around and spotted the got an would face what he feared the most.

"Everyone climb up into the rigging!" James yelled, "Hurry!"

That's where everyone climbed up, except James.

"James!" Miss Spider yelled to him, "Are you not coming with us?"

James yelled back up to her, "No!"

He ran off ran to the fence bridge and stood where the rhino was headed.

"It got my mom and dad!" James yelled, "It won't get my friends!"

James then stared at the coming rhino and yelled, "Come out and show your face, you stupid beast!"

The rhino roared again and came out of the storm clouds he was hiding flashed out of his horn and his eyes were a bright yellow which seemed to stair right at gasped at the beast and watched as more lighting flashed from it's horn.

"Good God Almighty!" Mr. Grasshopper said when he saw the beast.

The beast started coming at a faster then Earthworm yelled something to James.

"Remember what you parents said James!" James looked up at him, "Try looking at it another way!"

James hid his eyes from the terrible monster that was coming to then thought of something to say.

"You're not even a real rhino!" the rhino growled, "You're just a lot of smoke and noise!"

The rhino stopped and stared at bit her was it going to do? They will soon find out.

James then yelled back at it,"I'm not afraid of you!"

That did rhino then came charging out of the clouds and into full came at an even faster.

"I'm not afraid of YOU!" James yelled again.

The rhino then shot some lighting out of it's horn and it hit the fence fence came out of the peach and started to fly was too late to get off of then fell into the peach while the fence cut the strings off the stem and he watched as his friends flew away from holding on to the strings attached to the seagulls gasped as they watched their beloved James fall down to the clouds below.

"JAMES!"they all yelled.


	11. A Happy Ending

It turned out James was alive of course. He made it to New York and everything. But without his friends, it was just himself. And another problem was his aunts made it. James was standing up to his aunts and everything. They were about to kill him, but then James started hearing a familiar voice.

"James!" the voice said, "Up here!"

James looked up and saw a bright light.

"Hello!We're here!" another familiar voice said.

"Hey buddy!" another familiar voice called.

James smiled when he saw who it was.

"What are they?!" Spiker asked getting scared.

"Young James!" Glowworm yelled.

Centipede took off his hat and started waving it, "HEY JIMMY!"

Spiker gasped, "BUGS! It called bugs!

Centipede called to James, "You need a little help down there?!"

Sponge gasped and held up her was scared at how HUGE the bugs were.

"GIANT BUGS!" she screamed.

Centipede noticed them of course, "HEY YOU OLD BIDDIES!"

They started to ask people to help them, but everyone was too interested by the giant bugs.

"Woo-hee! Here we are, dear!" Mrs. Ladybug yelled.

"Hello, James!" Earthworm yelled.

"I told you they were real!" James said to the crowd.

"Hello old boy," Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Requesting clearance to land!" Miss Spider yelled.

"Yes, please!" Butterfly yelled.

Everyone landed on top of the peach, letting the seagulls go of aunts were so frighted they could barely speak.

"But..how..?" Spiker started to say.

James then turned to Miss Spider.

"Miss Spider!" she looked down at him, "Throw me a string!"

She did exactly pulled out some string and threw it to James. He caught it and threw it around his aunts. He looked back up to the group.

"Okay!Pull them up!" he yelled up to them.

They started to pull the aunts off the ground.

Once the aunts were up to the bugs, James gave the next command.

"Spin them around!"he yelled.

Mr. Grasshopper, being the closest to the aunts started to kick them with his legs and started to spin them and while they were spun, they were screaming.

"Wrap them tightly!"James yelled.

Miss Spider threw string at they were spinning, the string got caught around them and started to wrap around wigs flew off while they were spinning.

"Tighter! Tighter!"James yelled.

Mr. Grasshopper stopped spinning them around and was done wrapping them in were completely covered in spider string.

"Well I'll be...," a police officer said, "The kid was telling the truth,"

"Get those two creeps out of here!"he then yelled.

The driver nodded and started the drove them away from the peach and were out of everyone's was laughing of course and while they were, James started to climb a ladder that led to the top of the peach,but he stopped halfway and turned to face the crowd of people.

"Everyone!" he yelled to the crowd,"These are my friends! The ones I've been telling you about! Mr. Centipede! Old Green Grasshopper! Earthworm! Mrs. Ladybug! Miss Spider! Butterfly! And the Glowworm!"

A boy approached the two and yelled up to them.

"Can we eat some of your peach?"he asked.

By this time,Centipede came down the ladder.

"It won't keep forever,"he told James.

James looked back at the boy and his friends,"Go ahead,"

Everyone cheered and ran to the grabbed as much as they could eat and ate it boy called up to James.

"Hey!What's your name?"he asked.

James looked down at him,"It's James!"

They ate that peach all the way down to the pit and set it up in Central Park as a permanent James Henry Trotter who was the sad and loneliest little boy you could imagine now had a loving new family and all the friends in the since James's visitors begged him again and again to hear the story of his adventure with the giant peach.


	12. How was the story?

Now that I have finished writing this story, I would adore to hear feedback on it please. Like how did I write it? Did I use my OC well for this story? What could I do to make my writing better? And anything else. I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was my favorite one that I wrote, and hopefully you'll like more that I'll make in the future.


	13. First Impression Is Very Important

_**"Get it!" Spiker yelled, trying to swat Butterfly.**_

_**Sponge grabs a kitchen knife as Butterfly tries to fly out through the window and ends up cutting a bit of her, but she managed to fly out of the window.**_

_**"And stay out!" Spiker yelled at her.**_

As Butterfly was flying, she was also in pain. She was just a small normal sized butterfly.

"Ow...," she said to herself. "Sponge cut me up bad..."

She started to lose a bit of focus while flying, and managed to keep doing it until she saw that over-sized peach and then crashes into a tree.

"AHHHH!" Butterfly yelled as she crashed and then fell hard on the ground.

She was feeling very weak. She tried to get up from the ground, but barely did. She fits lays one of her arms and she side and noticed the blood. She realizes she's been cut bad.

"Oh my..." she gasped at that. "Sponge did this to me.."

She then thinks about what happened before she escaped by herself.

"I can't believe it.." she thought to herself. "Days earlier Spiker and Sponge killed my mother and all my sisters. And today I just watched them swat my father, and he's now dead.."

Butterfly looked back and remembered those things. She knew her family and her weren't a special family. Non of them seemed to care about her. Her mother barely focuses on her, her father gets mad at her often and her sisters always had a dislike towards her. As much as she hated all that, she also hated being alone without them. She's got no one else to be around with. She's completely alone now. It caused her to cry as she thought about it all. Being alone, never having anyone by her side and the fact she might die soon because Spiker and Sponge are still around.

Later on, Butterfly started to feel hungry.

"There's got to be something somewhere.." she looks up at the giant peach and shakes her head. "No if I eat from that, I know Spiker and Sponge would kill me for that."

She keeps looking around and suddenly she sees an odd green thing.

"...What is that?" she tried to go towards it and before she expected a thing, the green thing jumped into her mouth and it caused her to swallow.

She gasped for air and then started to feel odd. "..What's happening... to me?"

Before she knew it, she grew to be at least around 6 feet tall. That really got her attention.

She looks around, and is confused. "Okay, either I got bigger or this whole world just shrunk!"

She realizes it could be dangerous. If she's this size, now it's possible for Spiker and Sponge to find her and kill her.

"I must hide!" she then spots the giant peach, seemed like a place where she can fit.

She walks towards it and eats a bit of it and sees she can get inside it. "Well, I guess I have no other choice."

She crawls inside and somewhere in the middle of the giant peach she remained.

"Well I hope I heal from my injuries with some rest..." she then fell asleep and later, she opens one of her eyes. She felt better again. Besides the fact that the scar from the cut was still there, it didn't seem like much. She wasn't in pain anymore and gets up.

"Now that I don't feel weak anymore, I have to fly out of England." she said to herself as she got up. "I don't care whether or not I fly back to Italy, but I have to go somewhere else."

She gasped as she heard the sound of voices.

"Did someone else get inside the peach?" one male voice said.

"Sounds like a girl! I'll kill her if she does anything!" another male voice said.

"Don't do that. You don't even know who she is, at least let her explain why she's here and what she is."

Butterfly looks at where the voices are coming from and they looked like shadows, she couldn't make out who they were. "Hello?Who's there?!"

"She sounds mad!" one of the male voices said. "I'll try to stop whoever she is!"

The shadow tries to jump Butterfly, which shocked her at first and she she gets mad.

"No one lays a hand on me!" she said and they both started a fight. But who was it Butterfly was fighting? All she knows is he's a male since she heard his voice, but in the dark she can hardly see him.

They kept throwing punches and kicks on each other until someone yelled out, "Turn on your light, Glowworm!" and Butterfly saw who she was fighting and it was an over-sized centipede. Just like her, he seemed to have grown too. She was shocked when he saw him just like he was when he saw her.

"You're an over-sized bug too?!" Butterfly asked.

"Whoa!" Centipede said as he saw her. "I can't believe it!"

Suddenly a grasshopper walk towards them. He was over-sized as well. Butterfly believed he was the other male voice she heard, the calm one.

"It's hard to believe that there's another bug here like us. She's over-sized too." Mr. Grasshopper said as he observed her, fascinated. "It's hard to believe."

"Actually something I can't believe was when we were fighting..." Centipede said, sounding embarrassed. "She was winning! How is that possible?! Centipedes are tough! And butterflies are-"

Before he said anything else, Butterfly was giving him a dead glare.

She walks up to him. "You know Mr. Centipede, I know most butterflies are described as weak and delicate... I'm not one of those butterflies. My family wanted to raise me to be tough in a surprising way. They wanted to prove our species can't always be described as one of the weakest. I look weak but really, I'm not."

"I noticed that because you are fast when you throw punches and kicks..," Centipede muttered.

Butterfly looks at Mr. Grasshopper next. "Are you and the centipede the only bugs around here."

"Look around to find out, my dear lady." he responded.

Butterfly looks around and gasps as she sees the rest of the bugs. First she looks up and sees a female glowworm, and then she sees a female ladybug and a male earthworm and she sees a female spider.

"I really am not alone.." she said to herself. "I wanted to be alone."

"Just like me." Miss Spider said as she walks gently towards her. "You and I both prefer to be alone."

Butterfly just nods at Miss Spider, and then Mrs. Ladybug walks towards Butterfly next. "Dearie, are you alright?"

Seemed that Mrs. Ladybug noticed the cut Butterfly had on her side because she was full of some dry blood there.

"It was a bad injury, but mainly when I first got it." Butterfly couldn't help it but smile. Her first real smile. "I'll be okay, thank you."

"You won't hurt us... will you?!" Earthworm asked. He did seem very timid.

Butterfly shakes her head. "No I won't. I'll keep my cool. Don't worry."

"Why won't you tell us your background story, my dear?" Mr. Grasshopper put a hand on her shoulder. "It can make you feel better."

Butterfly sighed. She normally never trusts anyone. She's scared to tell anyone about her past. But now her blood related family is dead, she can't get out of the peach or else Spiker and Sponge would find her and kill her. She thought she had no other choice.

"We flew all the way from Italy to England." Butterfly started. "Me, my parents and my many sisters."

Everyone payed attention to the story, even Centipede who didn't seem to like Butterfly much.

"Spiker and Sponge killed my family one by one." Butterfly continued. "First my mother, then one by one each of my older sisters and today my father. They all got swatted. I was the last remaining. My family never really loved me but even if that was true, well..."

Butterfly started to burst into flames now, she was angry. "Wait.. why are you guys interested in knowing about me?!"

She looks at each of them. "What is it about me that interests you? No one ever cared about whether or not I was alive or dead. And why should I trust?"

Mr. Grasshopper remained calm. "You seem scared and upset. We tried to be kind and help you."

Butterfly looks at him. She talks in a calmer voice, but was still upset. "What is kindness? What is this kindness that people act around others? No one ever did it to me, in my whole life."

She then takes a deep breath, tries to calm down and speaks in her first language, Italian. "Lasciami in pace per favore" (Translation: Leave me alone please)

She was about to walk in a spot in the peach to be by herself. The one who decided to talk to her was Mrs. Ladybug.

"Dearie." she said as she walks up to her. "I know you're scared, and confused. But I can see the good in you."

Butterfly looks up at her. "But I'm nothing more than a stranger to you guys. Non of you ever met me."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Mrs. Ladybug responded. "You seem to be kind when you're calm."

Butterfly was confused. "I... I am?"

"If your family never really cared about you dearie, and you do care, that means you're doing better than any of them did."

Butterfly smiles big now. "I've never been told that before. It feels good. Thank you."

"You're welcome dearie." Mrs. Ladybug smiled. "Now I'll leave you alone. And remember, the only one in this peach you'd have to worry about that yank-"

"Centipede?" Butterfly immediately knew who the yank was.

"Yes, but everyone else I'm sure you'll feel comfortable around." Mrs. Ladybug said, and then walked off.

Butterfly felt more calm now, even if she was around strangers. Maybe something good would happen to her after all the bad.


End file.
